


Sam Fudging Winchester

by jamie55



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sam Fucking Winchester, There is swearing, it's pretty much all dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie55/pseuds/jamie55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is Sam fucking Winchester's best friend.  They're doing math homework.  Over the phone.  For idk reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Fudging Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Why are they on the phone. Idk. Probably because Sam fucking Winchester needs to assert his teenage rebelion-ness... feelings and Castiel's constant stream of emoticons just totally ruin the badass-mood he's going for.

 

“Did you solve number 6 yet?”

“No it’s a real bitch.”

Cas looked up from his math homework and glared at his phone.  “That’s not appropriate.”

“It is.”  Sam said innocently enough.  Cas rolled his eyes and turned back to the problem at hand.

_the functions are quadratic, both open upwards, so setting them equal to each other…_

“Hey Cas?”

“Yes Sam.”

“I got it.”

“You do?”

“SAM” - came a third voice - “Sam?”  

“I'm here!”

Cas frowned down at his phone. The voice was male but young...

“Hey,” continued the voice, “homework?”

_Dean_

“Yup.”

Castiel squirmed in his seat.  He’d only briefly met Dean a handful of times, picking up and dropping Sam off in their father’s car.  Sam talks about him, of course.  

“Alright, think you’ll be done soon?”

“Of course.  I’m Sam fucking Winchester.”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“Right, well, you’re on dish duty tonight and the pan’s are starting to stink.”  There was a pause, then, “dad’ll be home soon.”

Sam sighed, “fine.  There shall be a short homework break to deal with dishes.  Don’t go away, I won’t be long.”

There was a shuffle and a squeak, Dean’s voice got louder, closer, installing himself where Sam was, and Sam more distant.  

“Awesome.”    

“What’ya working on anyway?”

Cas nearly ended the call.  Sam could always call back later.  Not that it matter.  Unlimited evenings where unlimited.  And he could still keep working, background noise was backgroung noise.

“Math huh.”  Dean’s voice increased, probably leaning forward.  “Hmm.”

Cas blinked and shook his head when he realized he was staring at his darkened screen.

“Seem to be having trouble with this one,” he could hear the cocky grin.  “You should ask that friend of yours for help.”

“You know the one uh, he’s got messy dark hair and he’s always got a sweater vest and that trenchcoat…  

“Castiel?”

“Castiel.  that dork…”

There was no way Castiel could be expected to focus on quadratics.  Not when Dean Winchester so warmly and sweetly said his name - _his name_.  (And then called him a dork, which granted is not typically desirable but it didn’t sound like an insult so…)

“He’s good in math right?”

“I guess.”

“You guess.  He’s the president of the math club - or something, right.”

“Yeah, but-”

“I mean if you’re having trouble you should ask him over.  For studying.  This weekend.  Dad’ll be out for that gig.  I could make you guys some food - burgers or whatever.  Does he like burgers?”

“What?”

“That’s a stupid question, who wouldn’t like burgers.”

“Dean.”

“Hmm?”

“...”

“....”

“Do you want me to ask Castiel over?”

“What.  No.  You - I don’t care.  Why would I care?”

“Dean.”

“What?”

“...”

“What!?”

“I’m no matchmaker.  I’m Sam fucking Winchester -”

“oh my god…  Will you stop with that!”

“Make me.”

“You know what I just might.”

“I’ll help,”  Cas muttered.

“What?”

Cas froze and turned his eyes back to the phone.  There’s no way he heard him.

“Sam.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you…  Is - oh crap.  Uh… Hello?”

“Hello Dean.”

There some movement on the other end and a faint “ow” from Sam.  “Hey Cas uh.. hi.”

“Yes.”

“Right uh - so how’s … math.”

“It’s function-al.”

“Awesome.  Awesome.”

“I like burgers.”

“That’s… Awesome.  Awesome, I - uh.  I make great burgers.  Just so you know.  Sammy loves them, right?”

“Hell yeah, Sam fucking Winchester loves your burgers.”

Dean groaned.  Castiel sighed.

“Well, I would love to try your burger.  This weekend, if.. Sam still requires help.”

“I don’t need a fu-”

“Fudge ice cream, great idea Sam.”

“What.”

“Say Saturday?”

“This assignment is due Friday.”

“We could watch a movie after.  If you’re done with.. everything.”

“That sounds probably,” Cas smiled.  “Saturday it is.”

“Alright then.”

There was an comfortable silence, with Cas smiling sweetly at his cellphone, until Sam cleared his throat.  “So am I invited or should I just leave you two fuckers alone?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleep because insomnia. If it's weird - that's probably because my brain does not do well with late nights. There's a reason I never pulled all nighters.


End file.
